


Flash

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He likes it. <br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caz251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/gifts).



Red, of course. Hot rod red. Because Tony liked flashy. Tony _did_ flashy (in more than one arena, thank you very much). Gold, because it went well with red. He’d considered black for a few seconds, dismissed it. Too Goth. And Tony Stark wasn’t a Goth (not since he was around twelve, and listening to heavy metal because Pre-Teen Boy). 

But red and gold, those were colors that went well together. That impressed. That conveyed…solidity. Tony had seen school crests and team colors in red and gold. But definitely provided flash. And Tony liked flash. He really liked it, a lot.


End file.
